ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
DVDs
The first Ben 10 DVD was made in 2007. It contained the first season of Ben 10. There are all sorts of DVDs live action movies, series collections and also special edition DVDs. Ben 10 (2005) Season 1 Get ready for all the action in this Ben 10: The Complete First Season two-disc DVD set! Ben 10 is the story of Ben, a typical kid who becomes very atypical after he discovers the Omnitrix, a mysterious alien weapon with the power to transform the wearer into ten different alien species. DVD Features: All 13 first season episodes; Episodic Commentary; Creator Drawing Lesson; Show Creator Interviews; Closed Captioning; English: Dolby Surround Stereo 2.0 Subtitles: English, Francais, Espanol; Aspect Ratio: Standard Transfer; Run Time: 280 Season 2 More action, more aliens, it's all here in Ben 10: The Complete Second Season two-disc DVD set. Season 3 Although Ben now has the added responsibility to protect others and fight evil forces, he still manages to find time for some mischief and fun! It's all here in Ben 10: The Complete Third Season two-disc DVD set. Season 4 Ben 10: The Complete Fourth Season two-disc DVD set revolves around Ben's last adventures as summer vacation ends. Ben 10: Alien Force Volume 1 It's been 5 years since Ben last wore the Omnitrix. But when Grandpa Max goes missing, Ben must go hero once again. Now its up to Ben, Gwen and Kevin to find new half-alien allies and stop a secret Highbreed invasion. Volume 2 Take home the excitement of alien adventures with the second volume of Ben 10: Alien Force on DVD. This disc (88 minutes) includes 4 episodes: Pier Pressure, Max Out, Be-Knighted and What Are Little Girls Made Of?. Video is 1.33:1 full frame, audio is English - Stereo 2.0, and English subtitles are included. Also there's a "DNA of a Scene" featurette that helps you learn what it takes to make Ben 10: Alien Force come to life! Volume 3 The next chapter in this intergalactic saga unfolds in the Ben 10: Alien Force volume three DVD. Volume 3 includes a special feature of villains database - explore the rogues' gallery! This DVD is fullscreen and audio is English 2.0 stereo. Volume 4 Daring Double Take! Make no mistake- Ben, Gwen and Kevin are back for all-new adventures including a battle against Ben's evil twin! Volume 4 is packed full of alien heroes, nasty villains and a whole lot of trouble. When he's not teleporting to distant planets or rescuing the Earth from destruction, Ben even tries to give dating advice to Kevin. Now there's a challenge! But with his heroic bravery and powerful Omnitrix, Ben can handle just about anything. Running time 110 minutes, Widescreen and disc format Volume 5 Hold on tight as Ben, Gwen, and Kevin take off on a new series of adventures in Ben 10 Alien Force: Volume Five DVD! Saving mankind can be tough, especially when you're grounded! Ben's on house arrest after he gets busted by his parents for turning into Swampfire, Kevin is captured by the DNAliens, and Ben teams up with Grandpa Max to battle an old enemy in the Null Void! It's more danger than they bargained for and the stakes are high, as the crew fights for the fate of the planet! Volume 6 Ben is up to some serious monkey business when he pulls a fast one on the prince of the Arachnichimps in the Ben 10 Alien Force: Volume 6 DVD! Just as he cleans up that mess, the action explodes into an all-out War of the Worlds. Ben sets a Highbreed attack into motion and is forced to confront the Supreme Highbreed on his own turf. But when the Omnitrix Master Control resets, Ben is left with a big surprise on his hands. Volume 7 Ben pushes his powers to the max in the Ben 10: Alien Force Volume 7 DVD! Vilgax challenges him to a battle where winner takes all - including the Earth. Ben accidentally overloads the Omnitrix, loses his transformations and turns Kevin into a monster. Once Vilgax is under control, Ben lends a hand to a popcorn-munching alien and the team bargains with repo men who are trying to capture Ship. It's all in a day's work for a teenage hero! Volume 8 Old enemies resurface when Charmcaster works her magic on Kevin and turn him against Ben and Gwen. But the trio pulls it together until Darkstar reappears and leads Kevin on an ancient adventure that leaves them stripped of their powers when Kevin needs his the most. And just when it couldn't get any worse, the Omnitrix malfunctions turning Ben into an angry new alien who will pick a fight with anything that breathes. Watch out for Rath! Volume 9 The fight to control comes to an end as Ben, Kevin, and Gwen are attacked from all sides. Tetrax goes after Ben demanding Chromastone to help restore his planet, Kevin goes after a dangerous criminal named Ragnarok and wants revenge on him because he killed his father, and when Gwen tries to cure Kevin by going back in time and stopping the Omnitrix from over loading she accidentally unleashes Hex upon the world. But it all comes down to the final battle of the series when Ben loses the Omnitrix and faces Vilgax completely unarmed! Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Escape from Aggregor Now that Ben’s hit the big time, his fame brings new challenges. His old enemies track him down and threaten his family. He lands a starring role in a video game and has to deal with his new celebrity status. And speaking of celebrities, he crushes on a young movie actress at the same time that his childhood hero makes a comeback. I guess when you go Ultimate, so do your problems. Episodes 1-10 Power Struggle In a final showdown that he never saw coming, Ben wrestles with an unexpected twist of fate on the new Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Power Struggle DVD. But first Gwen takes the team to a dimension of magic where they are forced to rely on her old enemy Charmcaster to survive. Then Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and 10 year old Ben go to the Forge of Creation and have a final confrontation with Aggregor. Then, Kevin returns to the Null Void prison to settle an old score. Finally, Ben gets angry when Gwen recruits Darkstar to help them defeat the most surprising enemy of all in a last stand they can’t bring themselves to fight. Who will walk away with absolute power? Find out on the new Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Power Struggle DVD. Episodes 11-20 The Return of Heatblast Ben can't seem to shake his old enemies and he faces a rematch when Heatblast takes on the evil Dr. Viktor. Then Elena arrives with a new swarm of nanochips and Ben 10,000 reappears to battle Eon. But it's up to super-fan Jimmy to save the day and rescue the whole team from a vicious alien plant species. It's a good thing Ben's got plenty of friends to watch his back! Episodes 21-30 The Wild Truth The DVD is packed with 12 episodes and features a new alien, Ultimate Wildmutt. This alien packs a powerful roar that is quick to take down the bad guys. Ben's going to need all the help he can get as old enemies resurface and push him to his limits as he battles an evil queen, the Forever Knights and his old nemesis Albedo. It's a good thing Ben's got the Ultimatrix and his friends, Kevin and Gwen, to watch his back. Episodes 31-42 The Ultimate Ending The final DVD of the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien series is finally here in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: The Ultimate Ending. This DVD is packed with 10 episodes on 2 discs and includes an Ultimate Alien Database special feature. Ben must face his biggest enemy, Vilgax, who re-emerges in his most powerful form ever. Can Ben stop him and avoid the ultimate end? Episodes 43-52 Ben 10: Omniverse A New Beginning Ben 10 Omniverse: A New Beginning is the first volume of episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse. It contains 2 discs, featuring 10 episodes, with extras like Alien Reveal and Alien Database. Heroes Rise Ben 10 Omniverse: Heroes Rise is the second volume of episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse. It looks like Ben and Rook are in deep! Khyber is on their trail, and after a falling out, Ben becomes an easy target. Armed with the Nemetrix, Khyber unleashes his intergalactic fury, and along with the villainous Dr. Psychobos, he sets out to end Ben Tennyson once and for all. But will Ben's new aliens heroes like Ball Weevil and Toepick, prove powerful enough to stop Khyber in his evil tracks? The whole world hopes so. It contains 2 discs, featuring 10 episodes, with extras like Alien Reveal and Alien Database. Aliens At War Ben 10 Omniverse: Aliens At War is the third volume of episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse. Ben is back, with all new aliens, like Bullfrag and Astrodactyl, but will that be enough to defeat the Incursean empire, and save the universe? It contains 2 discs, featuring 10 episodes, with extras like Alien Reveal and Alien Database. Release date: November 5, 2013 Duel of the Duplicates Ben is in for a big surprise when Albedo returns with a few new tricks up his sleeves, but Ben has a few surprises of his own! Watch for over 3 action packed hours as Ben and Rook face-off against some of their greatest enemies yet! You're in for all that and much more in this awesome two disc set! Release date: April 8, 2014 Galactic Monsters Ben 10 Omniverse: Galactic Monsters is the fifth volume of the episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse. Ben 10 (2016) Season 1, Volume 1: Villain Time When 10-year old Ben Tennyson discovers a mysterious alien device called the Omnitrix, his life is transformed forever! Because, with it strapped to his wrist, he can now transform into any of 10 different alien heroes, each with unique super powers - and all of them are ready to take on villains, criminals, evil clowns... you name it! Release date: February 13, 2018 Season 1, Volume 2: Omni-Tricked It's no trick...It's Omni-Tricked! A Ben 10 fan's dream come true! Featuring 17 big Ben 10 episodes with all of your favorite Alien Heroes in battle with the universe's craziest villains. Cannonbolt clowning around with Zombozo? You bet! Four Arms laying the beat down on Lord Decibel? it's right here! Stinkfly tussling with a bunch of four gnomes? We got it all! Plus the four-part special Omni-Tricked! Release date: September 18, 2018 Season 2, Volume 1: Out To Launch For 10-year old kid, Ben sure does get into some out-of-this-world trouble! First, Vilgax commandeers an an expiremental spacecraft and turns it into a big, giant weapon! Then things go from bad to REally bad when Ben has to go to the desntist and ends up tangling with Hex. And to top things off for Ben, Xingo is back to annoy Ben and ruin what's left of his day. Release date: February 12, 2019 Movies Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Keep Ben 10's adventures on hand with this Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix DVD. The Omnitrix has always been the source of Ben's amazing powers—until the device turns on him! When the Omnitrix primes itself to self-destruct, Ben enlists some extraterrestrial aid to find the Omnitrix's creator. Can he solve this mystery before it's too late? Animated, Color, Not Rated. Ben 10: Race Against Time Ben 10: Race Against Time is the first ever live action movie featuring your favorite alien fighter! Based on the Ben 10 animated television series, this movie follows Ben as he returns home to get back to a normal life, only to be disrupted by villains who arrive to takeover his hometown! Will Ben be able to use his aliens to fight evil before anyone is harmed? 67 minutes. Closed-captioned, Color, DVD-Video, Subtitled, Widescreen, NTSC. Subtitles: English, French, Spanish. Ben 10: Alien Swarm Ben 10: Alien Swarm on DVD/Blu-ray follows teenage hero Ben Tennyson as he breaks ranks from the Plumbers (a secret organization that battles alien forces) to help a mysterious young woman uncover an alien threat to our world. Joining him on his adventures are Gwen and Kevin, super-powered heroes in their own right, who must trust each other's instincts to help save the day. Run Time: 90 minutes. Includes special features such as behind the scenes footage and a music video (a Little Faster) Games Ben 10 DVD Game This Ben 10 DVD game features clips from the hit Cartoon Network show, and lets you master the powers of the 10 aliens from the Omnitrix. Move along the virtual game board and test your skills in exciting mini-games. There is a strength game with Four Arms as your guide. Heatblast will test your fire skills. Also there are many surprises and nasty villains! Continuous randomization and state of the art animation means a new game every time you play. Trivia games, skill games, memory games, and much more put you to the test. For 1 to 4 players, ages 7 and up. Contains DVD, poster, stickers, and instructions. This DVD was engineered to work on as many DVD players as possible. Gallery of DVDs Ben_10_-_The_Complete_Season_1.png Cannonbolt,_Ben_action_poses_1.png Upchuck,_Ben_action_poses.png Ben_10_-_Season_4.png Secret of The Omnitrix DVD.png Ben_10_Race_Against_Time.png Ben10_DestroyAllAliens.png Ben 10 and Friends.png Ben10dvdgame.png Imageload1.png Imageloadm.png Imageload2.png Imageload3.png Imageload4.png Imageload5.png Imageload6.png Ben_AF,_Kevin_AF_mutation,_Gwen_AF_second_outfit,_Vilgax_UAF_action_poses.png Ben10AlienForce_V8.png Ben10AlienForce_V9.png Ben_AF,_Kevin_AF_mutation,_Gwen_AF_second_outfit_action_poses_3.png AlienForceBoxset.png 512mWiXr61L.png 81Rt1PPLVtL._AA1500_.png Mma4507.png Heatblast_UA_action_pose_1.png Ben10UltimateAlien_V4WildTruth.png Ben10UltimateAlien_UltimateEnding.png Ben10Omniverse_V1.png Ben10Omniverse_V2.png Ben10Omniverse_V3.png Ben10Omniverse_DuelOfTheDuplicates.png OV_Volume_5_DVD.png 9346B9CC-6E5A-44D1-BC8B-67B6847DFCA5.jpeg 81tUCiO8ffL.png Ben 10 Out to Launch DVD.PNG Category:Merchandise